


Fly on the Wall

by veivei



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Present Tense, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: Izaya says something to her in what must be Russian, looking at her intently as if the two of them were all alone. This spells nothing but trouble.





	Fly on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aske/gifts).



"What’s going on?” Shizuo asks and stops in front of the large window of a cafe they’re passing by.

Tom's looking on with worsening unease as a vein starts popping on Shizuo's forehead and his hands clench into fists by his sides. It's just the two of them since they’re working alone, Vorona having taken a day off. Then Tom takes a look inside the cafe himself to see what caused Shizuo’s distress and understands instantly.

Orihara Izaya is smiling right at them from inside which is bad enough in itself but to make matters worse he’s not alone. And the girl who’s sitting with him, blond, striking and looking somewhat apathetic is clearly Vorona and no amount of blinking and wishing otherwise makes her disappear from view. 

Shizuo’s already heading inside the cafe and the door creaks when he opens it with too much force. Tom follows, both intrigued by what Vorona’s doing with Orihara and determined to stop Shizuo from causing any more damage than necessary. If him and Orihara are going to fight now, which seems unavoidable, it’d be great if they fought outside at least. 

“Explain, flea,” Shizuo dares more so than asks once they’re next to Orihara’s table. Then he cracks his knuckles for good measure and most of the other guests in the cafe either hide or leave.

That happens almost instantaneously and a minute later it’s all quiet and empty around them. Vorona’s staring at Shizuo impassionately from where she’s sitting. She’s wearing a lace white dress which is unlike anything Tom has ever seen her wear before and holding a fork over a piece of cake on the plate in front of her, mostly eaten. Orihara’s smiling triumphantly at them but who knows what his point is. 

“I’m on a date with your coworker, Shizu-chan. And you’re interrupting us,” he says confidently, his smile widening. “If only for her sake, leave us alone.”

“You tricked her into coming here with you,” Shizuo says.

Vorona scowls which isn’t much of a change from her usual expression but Tom can tell she’s displeased. He senses there’s something more here than manipulation. She seems to be here willingly. Maybe she’s trying to make a little money on the side by working for Orihara. And maybe it’s even true and she went out with him. Maybe she just doesn’t know any better.

“No trickery occurred,” she speaks up. “Affirmative date is a fact.”

“I warned you about him, Vorona,” Shizuo reminds her, sounding more confused than angry at her.

“Thank you,” Vorona says. 

That doesn’t even make sense as a thing to say in these circumstances. Orihara laughs and stirs his coffee with a spoon. He’s so proud of himself Tom feels like punching him himself and for once he can imagine what Shizuo must be going through in that moment. Orihara’s a dangerous man and their kouhai is with him and she doesn’t seem to understand that he’s probably only pretending to be interested in her to rile Shizuo up.

“We’re leaving, Vorona,” Shizuo says and looks at Vorona expectantly. “You’re leaving with us.”

Vorona’s face is perfectly expressionless when she answers.

“No,” she says firmly. “The need to interfere in private matters is nil. Knowledge he’s no good already accepted.” 

She turns towards Izaya then and kind of smiles at him. Izaya practically giggles and says something to her in what must be Russian, looking at her intently as if the two of them were all alone. A sinking feeling settles in Tom’s stomach at the sight because this spells nothing but trouble.

Some cups tumble to the floor and shatter when Shizuo grabs the table next to them and holds it over his head.

“Can’t you understand?” Izaya turns to him, still smiling. “Get lost, Shizu-chan.”

“He’s right, Shizuo-kun,” Tom forces himself to say. “Let’s go. Vorona’s old enough to make her own decisions.”

His words don’t change anything and the table goes flying in Orihara’s direction. Orihara leaps away somehow even though he’s been sitting there just a second ago and the table crashes right into the empty chair, knocking the coffee cup onto the floor on its way.

Vorona puts away her fork and gets up. 

“Date must reach conclusion,” she says in a flat voice. Then she walks up to Orihara, stepping over the mess on the floor. “Leaving possible then.” 

She’s wearing high-heeled sandals and is exactly Orihara’s height when she stops in front of him in this kind of shoes. She grabs his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss and the smug smirk is gone from his face when she moves away a moment later. 

“Let’s go,” she says to Shizuo and Tom then, walks away from Orihara, and heads towards the door. “Shizuo-senpai,” she calls out when Shizuo doesn’t move.

He follows her in the end with a displeased scowl on his face and Tom catches sight of Orihara scurrying away towards a back entrance with the corner of his eye before leaving with his coworkers.

“Why him, Vorona? Out of all the guys in this city? Why him?” Shizuo asks once they’re outside.

Vorona just shrugs.

“Knowledge he’s a terrible insect accepted long time ago,” she says again. “Cute, though.”

That’s all the explanation they get. She leads the way and they walk her home, Shizuo visibly brooding. Tom doesn’t say anything about them needing to get back to work, deeming that a bad idea in these circumstances. He doesn’t want Shizuo to kill anyone and he might be unsettled enough to do just that.

“I’ll kill him,” Shizuo declares as soon as Vorona disappears inside her apartment building. “I’ll rip that bastard apart.”

“Shizuo-kun, I know you feel responsible for Vorona,” Tom says. “But if she’s really going out with Orihara, hurting him won’t make her happy.”

“I’ll kill him to keep him away from her. Besides, he’s only doing this to annoy me.”

“What if he’s not?”

Shizuo doesn’t seem willing to consider that possibility at all. 

“There are things we don’t know about her, Shizuo-kun,” Tom points out. There are also things they have no right to pry into if she doesn't want them to. 

“I know enough. I’ll go look for him,” Shizuo declares. “I’m sorry about work.” 

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll catch up tomorrow.”

Shizuo lights up a cigarette and leaves. 

\---

“He’s very protective of you,” Izaya says in Russian, seeing Shizuo leave out the window in Vorona’s apartment.

He turns around to look at her.

“The need for that is nil,” she says, reaching down to take off her shoes.

“What if he’s right and I’m here only to make him angry?”

“What if I slit your throat once I’m bored with you?” she asks back in a flat voice.

“Cold-blooded assassin, aren't you?” Izaya sighs.

“Obnoxious insect,” she delivers the insult in that emotionless voice of hers.

“Neither of us minds being called these names though, right?” He smiles at her.

“Affirmative.”

“You’re an interesting human, Vorona,” Izaya says, not caring how revolting that may sound. Vorona’s own speech patterns are far from normal, as is her mind, so he doesn’t feel the need for much posturing.

“More of a heartless monster than a human.”

“If you’re not going to appreciate your own humanity like that, I will gladly do that for you.”

“Drink?” Vorona asks and disappears into the kitchen.

“Sure,” Izaya agrees and smiles, wondering briefly where Shizuo went to look for him while he’s at Vorona’s place. It must have been too much for him to accept that's right where he should look for him.

Vorona comes back with a bottle and two glasses.

"To our bright future together," Izaya makes a toast.

Vorona looks at him strangely before emptying her own glass.


End file.
